


Let's Get Some Sleep

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is a guy in this, Minor Injuries, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Geoff rubbed at his eyes, feeling the sandpapery feeling come back from lack of sleep. “Okay everybody, I’d say we head to bed and wake up refreshed to debrief what happened today. Go get some rest and I’ll see you shits whenever. Alright?”





	Let's Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them I just thought of this at 12am.

Geoff was already snoring when Jack had nudged Michael with his socked foot, one hand in Geoff’s hair and the other holding his book. “Can you get Gavin and Jeremy? It’s time for bed for us all I think.”

“I think you’re right. Okay I’ll get them.” Michael grunted softly as he got up from off the floor, moving to turn off his console and the TV. When he turned around he saw Jack smiling down at Geoff, the older man needing the rest. “I’ll text Ryan and Matt to let them know to be quiet when they get home. Maybe Trevor too if they actually went and picked him up.” Jack just nodded as he softly woke Geoff up. 

As Michael walked to the french glass doors to their backyard he saw that Jeremy and Gavin were on the trampoline, pointing out things in the night sky even though it was well past 2 in the morning. They all couldn’t wait up any more and needed to sleep before they ruined it by staying up much too late. Opening the one side he walked out onto the back patio, the freshly washed bricks now dry from the breeze. 

“Hey, dickheads, c’mon, Geoff’s asleep on Jack and it’s past two in the morning, come get some sleep will ya?” Michael projected his outside whisper voice over to the pair, watching them look at him from their prone positions on the trampoline before agreeing silently to follow orders. 

It was just as Michael finally closed the door behind Gavin that they saw the headlights of Ryan’s truck come through the front entrance frosted glass windows, hearing the engine shut off and three doors open and close. Jack had a semi-awake Geoff walking to the stairs before the older man stopped them from going any further, wanting to see the rest of the crew before heading to bed. Alfredo was the only one that was already fast asleep in his and Trevor’s room. 

When Ryan unlocked the door and saw the group standing there in the foyer he smiled softly, the stitches in his eyebrow fresh from when he got pistol whipped by one of the crew members they were battling. Geoff was happy to see him patched up finally. Trevor and Matt were helping unpack the truck of supplies and groceries, lit by the entrance lights and the inner cab lights. Trevor had a swollen cheek with knuckles bruising there. Matt had his extra pair of glasses on due to the first pair being smashed during the brawl. 

Jeremy took the laundry basket full of clean clothes by Ryan's feet into the dining room by the door, letting Ryan move inside their safe house to hug Geoff. “I take it we all made it?” Ryan asked, voice tired and face clean of paint

“Mmhmm. Alfredo is fast asleep already, got knocked out by the painkillers Gavin gave him.” Geoff rocked them a little from foot to foot. “It's good to see we all made it out of there.”

Ryan smiled into Geoff's shoulder, heaving a grateful sigh. He held on that much tighter as the day finally caught up to him, having been planning this heist for weeks and for it to crumble so fast due to a change in security measures. But now they were safe. 

Jack was behind Geoff, rubbing his back softly as he heard the little shuddering sigh. It was a near miracle they were all alive. Jeremy had his one wrist in a brace from slamming into a wall on the way out of the warehouse, spraining it pretty bad. Michael had multiple bruises from bullets hitting his vest. They were the worst of the pack. Lindsay was on the other side of the country so she couldn’t be hit in Los Santos. Michael was happy that Mica and Burnie got her out of the city safely. 

It was a rough day. 

Geoff let go of Ryan to move to where Trevor was locking the door, bringing the taller man down and hugging him close. “Hey buddy, any trouble getting out of the city?”

“Nah, we’re in the clear for at least a week. We trojan horse’d their servers on our way out of their systems. Matt came up with the worm hole to destroy their drives from the inside out. So we’re okay.” Trevor hummed as he got a good squeeze from Geoff. 

Matt had his hair up off his neck, having sported some open wire burns on the back, his skin having been exposed in the server room. Geoff saw the burns as they left the building, ordering him to have them patched up and looked after. Now all Geoff could see was gauze that needed to be changed and medical tape. “You okay Bragg?”

Matt nodded quietly, obviously shocked from the day going badly, and whimpered as Geoff tugged him into a bear hug, getting a kiss to his temple. 

“Glad you made it out. Would’ve been pissed if I lost one of my top hackers.” Geoff teased softly, knowing that Matt could hear the sentiment in his words. “Let Jeremy take care of your neck, you’re leaking a little.”

Matt just nodded into the embrace before pulling back, sniffing. “Yeah, could feel it on the drive up here.”

Geoff hummed. “How long did it take you guys?” He asked, letting Matt go and watching him with tired eyes as he went to Jeremy. 

“A little over a couple hours, stopped for food on the way here, drive thru though. We didn’t want to go into the place where our faces could easily be seen.” Ryan explained, being looked over by Jack. 

“Good thinking.” Geoff rubbed at his eyes, feeling the sandpapery feeling come back from lack of sleep. “Okay everybody, I’d say we head to bed and wake up refreshed to debrief what happened today. Go get some rest and I’ll see you shits whenever. Alright?”

“Yes, Geoff.”

“Mmm sleep.”

“I’m sleeping in till at least noon.”

“Get some sleep guys.”

“C’mon asshole move it or lose it.”

“Oi, night Geoff!”

“Fuck me I forgot there was stairs.”

“Stop whining Matt, come bunk with me then. I got the first floor king.”

“Deal.”

Geoff just shook his head as he looked back at Jack, seeing the ginger smile softly. “We’re all okay, for the most part. We can discuss this in the morning. Now, march it mister I’m not carrying you to bed.”

“Yes  _ Dad _ .”

“That’s it you can have the floor.”

“No wait, Jack. No I’m sorry buddy.”


End file.
